Losing our destiny
by LoveHurtsEver
Summary: Seven days to the final battle. Azula attacks the gaang. Aang suddenly desapears in elements. Can Zuko and Katara find him on time? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Autor note: English is not my mother tongue, so, sorry for eventual mistakes. This is Zutara story, so I hope you like it. It will be continued, if you like it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own ATLA.**

Losing our destiny

Chapter one

„Zuko?" asked Katara.

„Yes?" Zuko turned to Katara.

He was bussy with cleaning his knife.

„Can you hold this for a second, please?" Katara said, and gave him a huge bag fulled with apples.

Zuko gave her a scared look.

„This monster big bag? Are you shure a man can hold this?" Zuko asked her.

Katara rolled her eyes.

He can be SO anoying somethimes.

„Yes, Zuko that one", Katara said and gave him the bag.

Zuko almostly fell on the ground when he got the bag.

„This is not normal. Are you crazy? I'll break my spine", Zuko said, barely holding the bag.

„Come on! Be a man!" Katara said, insulting his manhood.

Zuko really tried, but after ten tries, he just fell on ground.

„No. One. Who. Is. Human. Can. Pick. This. Up", he said, loosing air.

Katara look at him disapointed.

„You are such a baby, Sparky", she said and picked up the bag, _with one hand_, and left the room.

„That girl should be a fighter, I mean it", said Zuko to himself.

At the dinner, Aang could not eat. He looked at the ground, and sighed every minute.

„What is with you, Aang? My dinner isn't good enough?" asked Katara.

„No, no, it is delicious, Katara, but I can't eat in the moment", Aang said with a shy voice.

„Whats wrong now Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

„Ozai, isn't it? There are seven days till the battle. You must eat something!" Katara said with motherly voice.

„Yes. I can't relax. I know I will lose. I am not strong enough", Aang said, looking at the ground again.

„Of course you are strong enough. Tomorow we will practise waterbending a little bit more, stone rolling with Toph, and you are ready!" Katara said with optimism.

„I don't think so, Katara", Aang said, like a little lost kid.

„Shut up, Twinkle Toes! You are the Avatar, duh! You will kick asses!" Toph said in her usual way.

„See, all of us are with you? Right, Zuko?" Katara said.

Zuko didn't react.

„Zuko?" she sais, mad.

„Huh? Oh, yes, of course. Go Aang, go Aang!" he said.

Everyone looked at him now, and he blushed.

„Sorry, I was thinking, I didn't listen". He was red like a tomato now.

„Nice one, Sparky. Jeez", Toph said.

„Aang needs encouragement, and you don't care, noz a little bit!" Katara yelled at him.

„Hey_! I am sorry, princess_! I have my own problems, too!" Zuko yelled.

„Stop fighting!" Aang said. „We will fight with Zuko's father, of course he cares!"

Zuko shuted up.

„No. It is not about that. Just- It is all new too me", Zuko said. He seemed like a little kid, so vulnerable and sad.

„You mean, beeing good?" Katara said, still mad.

„Shut up, Sugar Queen, Sparky opens his soul!" Toph said.

„I am not opening my soul, I just explain to Katara why I don't listen when she speaks!" Zuko said.

„Nice one, Sweetness, you made him mad", Toph said.

„It's enough", Aang got up from ground. „If you fight all the time, we will never win this battle!"

All of them shuted up.

„Aang is right. Let's go sleep", Katara said with tiny voice.

Gaang got up and went.

Sokka runned to them.

„DINNER TIME!" he yelled happily. He looked around. „Hey! Where is everybody? What have I missed?"

In the morning, Aang and Zuko had a training. Katara was making breakfast. Toph was watching. Sokka was busy wuth Suki on a bench.

Everything seemed normal.

Katara knewed that she overdid it yesterday. She was mean, and yelled at Zuko. But she knewed that Zuko can't be at the good's side. He was an enemy all that time, all tears, all pain… His fault.

Katara added salt to rice. Ups! She should add sugar! What's up with her?

She went out to throw rice in garbage.

Then, a bolt slitted air. Katara fell, and rice was all over her.

Zuko looked at the sky.

Azula! But, how? Bolts flied from all sides. Azula was searcihing for Aang. She wants to kill him! How mad can someone be?

As mad as I, Zuko thought. She just continiues my job.

„WATCH OUT!" Sokka yelled, but too late. A big shiny bolt hit Zuko, and he fell on dusty ground.

Pain, pain all over him.

„Zuko!" Katara runned to help.

„What happend?" asked Toph after trowing a few big rocks on Azula.

„See you in hell, brother!" Azula said, and runned to Aang who stayed alone.

Azula throwed a big bolt on Aang, and he attacked her with wind.

Katara put her hand on Zuko's heart.

„Please, stay alive. Please", she wispered.

Then she turned around, and throw a water torrent on Azula. Toph trowed another big rock.

All elements merged together. Fire, water, earth, and air.

That caused a big explosion.

Gaang was scattered around. Smoke was all around.

Katara opend her eyes. She ran with the rest of gaang to Zuko.

„Is Sparky ok? I hear him breathing!" Toph said.

„Yes, Sparky's with us", Sokka said.

„He needs some heal", Suki said.

„I'll do that. Zuko, I will help you", Katara said with a shy voice.

„Hey Where's Twinkle Toes? I don't feel him", Toph asked.

All of the turned around.

Aang wasn't there.

„Ah- ouh. That isn't good", Sokka wispered.

Garden was in chaos, and Aang wasn't there.

He desapeared.

End of chapter 1

**Well, that is end of chapter 1. Please say me what you think. Should I finish? Review, please. Thank you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I have inspiration in moment, so I wrote quickly the second chapter of „Losing our destiny". I hope you like it. But why doesn't anyone review? Come on, people. Review! Sorry for eventual grammar mistakes, it is pretty hard to write on a foreign language. Enjoy!**

**I don't own ATLA.**

Chapter 2

„Where is Aang? He couldn't just desapear!" Katara said. Shut the hell up, you didn't even notice that he isn't here. You were too busy with Zuko. Man. Did the boy who kissed you deserved that? Katara thought to herself.

„The little one really deasapeared", Sokka said.

„The little one?" Suki said.

„What? My new nickname for Aang.

„You suck in giving nicknames, Snuzzles", Toph said.

„Why are you talking about nicknames in the moment?" Katara asked them.

„Right, we should think about Aang. And where is Azula?" Sokka said. „And I am hungry, this bitch intorupted our breakfast and.."

The gaang stared mad on him (even Toph), so he stopped talking.

„Too bad that Zuko couldn't hear you speaking about his sister", Katara said butting him in his stomach.

„Sparky hates his sister, remember? He is not a bad guy, remember? Face it Sweetness", Toph said.

„Ok, ok. But does anyone have an idea how to find Aang in seven days?" Katara said.

„And Azula", Suki said.

„Leave the bitch stucked", Sokka said.

Katara gave him a quick –what-kind-of-vocabulary-do-you-have, and then said: „Aang maybe changed whole dimension, and stucked there."

„With Crazy? Poor Twinkle Toes", Toph sighed.

„We must find out how to get him out of there", Katara said.

„But sis, we don't even know where he is", Sokka said.

„And why", Suki added.

Toph thought for a minute.

„Sparky's cool uncle will know more about that!" Toph said with happily voice.

„Yes, but isn't this guy in prison or something?" Sokka asked.

„Well, we need Sparky to get him out of there", Toph said.

Katara looked at Zuko. He still layed on ground, hard breathing.

„I must heal him", Katara said.

„Yes, that is a good idea", Suki said.

„We loose a whole day with this", Sokka said.

„But without Sparky we lose the whole battle. His uncle is our only chance", Toph said. „I when I see Azula again, I will kick her ass."

The gaang had lunch. Zuko was laying in a room.

Katara felt miserable. How could she let Azula get Aang? What did she make wrong? Oh, yes. When Zuko fell, she ram to him and left Aang alone. Nice job. Great.

But why did she do that?

She didn't know.

She washed up after dinner, and then went to Zuko's room.

The rest of gaang was there.

„Sis, it is time to heal him", Sokka said.

Few cups of water were standing on the table, ready to use.

Katara rubbed her hands, and she was ready to start.

But…

Everyone stared.

„I can't do that when everybody looks at me!" Katara said.

„Huh?" Sokka said.

„I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH ZUKO IN HIS ROOM!" Katara yelled at him.

No one said a word.

Katara blushed.

„I didn't mean…" she tryed.

„There is _no chance_ that I leave you alone with _him_ in his bedroom!" Sokka said to her.

Katara rolled her eyes.

„Sokka, I'm gonna heal him, not rape him!" Katara said.

„Well I don't really know Katara", Sokka said and tined his eyes.

„Omg, Sokka, just get out like all others do", Katara said.

„Ok. OK! But I will watch on you, remember?" Sokka said and gave them an odd look.

„Come on Sneazzles, get out", Toph pulled Sokka out.

Katara was alone with Zuko now.

Zuko was sleeping.

Thank Godness, Katara thought.

She bended water out of cups. Water flyed right on Zuko's breast. Someone took his shirt of and made her job easyer.

Zuko looked so sweet when he was sleeping. Shame that she didn't like him at all.

Water glowed like moonlight and started to heal him. Katara needed a deep concentration for healing. She could see every blood droplet in his wound. Healing could last for hours and hours. Expectly when the wound was deep.

Katara was thinking on Aang. Where is he now? Did he survived?

Katara worried about Aang. He was the first person in her life who really kissed her. But she was confused with feelings about him. She liked Aang. But not loved. There was no pasion. She liked him like a part of her family, nothing more serious. Aang really loved her and she knew that. But she couldn't change her feelings. That was a pitty. For Aang. One day when he realizes the truth, his heart will be broken.

Just like Zuko's in the moment.

But Aang's broken heart she can't heal with her bending.

Zuko started to breath hard. Katara knew that she was almost done.

„K..K.. Katara… What happend?" Zuko wispered hadrly.

„Shhh. Don't speak", Katara said to him.

Sokka knocket on the door.

„What happens there? I hear voices!" he said.

Katara rolled her eyes.

„Shut the hell up Sokka, or I will kick you in your face", Katara said.

However, her healing was done.

Zuko's blood was all over the blanket, but his wound was healed.

He should drink a little bit water now.

She neared a cut to his lips, and he started to drink.

„Katara… You.. You.. Auch.." Zuko tried to say.

„What?" Katara asked.

Sokka entered the room in that moment.

„Sis.. Why are you sitting on Zuko?" he asked madly.

Katara looked down.

She blushed.

„Ups. I didn't saw that. Sorry, Zuko", she said, and quickly moved to the floor. Nice. What a disgrace.

Sokka rolled eyes. „Luckly, I always chose the right moment to enter the room. I see you finished. Now let the poor guy sleep. You tortured him enough" Sokka said, and Katara stepped on his feet.

„Ouch! Stop it!" Sokka said.

„Tomorow, he will be fine. And then, we are going to find his uncle", Katara said and left the room.

End of chapter 2

**I hope you like it! After, there will be more Zutara, and a little bit of Tokka, maybe. Please, please, rewiew! Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Losing our destiny

Chapter 3

Zuko was eating his breakfast in silence. Katara made eggs and cheese. Zuko's secound favourite meal. He was fine now, luckily.

Katara couldn't eat. She was thinking about Aang. She worried.

In the morning they explained to Zuko what happen and about their plan. Zuko didn't answer.

He was thinking about his uncle. He captured him, and Zuko couldn't forgive that to himself. He was desperate.

„Do you like the breakfast, Zuko?" Katara asked him.

„Hmhm", Zuko answered not understandable.

„Well I liked it a lot. Give me more those egggs!" Sokka said with full mouth.

„You have ate 20 of them, Sokka!" Katara said angrily.

„So? I must eat proteins! For bigger muscles!", Sokka said.

„Or to become fat", Suki said.

„I agree", Katara said.

Nobody knew were Aang was. He was lost in time and space.

Why? Why now? Now, when world needs him. Right now.

Sunlight was shining trought the window. Katara wish that she can be like light. To see every corner of universe, to know everything…

But that was imposible.

She is only a waterbender.

The gaang finished with breakfast.

„So, what should we do now? How to get your uncle out of prison?" Sokka asked.

„I don't know. I.." Zuko started.

„We can't all go. Zuko and one more person!" Katara said.

„Sugar Queen and Sparky should go! They are both benders, and I can stay with you guys to plan the final battle", Toph said. She smiled evil in herself.

Just to push those two together.

„But I won't go! I mean, who will cook lunch? Who will clean? Who will look at you?" Katara said in panic. She will not go alone with Zuko.

„I agree! She can't go alone with him! And I will not starve! I need my daily energy!" Sokka said. He didn't like that idea at all. His baby sis and this… Jerkbender? No, not while he is alive.

„I can cook, too", Toph said while she was digging her nose. All of them made a disgusted face.

„Better not if you want us alive", Sokka said. „ You will poison us."

„Than will Suki cook! And everybody can be happy!" Toph said.

Zuko intorubted their discussion.

„This is imposible. Two people can't do that alone", he said. „We all must go, but in groups", he said.

„There are five of us", Sokka said.

„Right. So you can go with Su…-"

„I'll go with Sokka!" Toph said suddenly.

Suki stared at Toph, and Sokka blushed.

„What? He is not a bender, and Suki can fight for herself", Toph said and crossed her arms.

„O-K, then you two will go together. Suki, you should find Theo and tell him what happend. He knows people who might help us", Zuko said.

„Toph and Sokka, you must find some people who know all about existance of different dimensions."

„You mean, a fortune- teller?" Sokka asked.

„Yes, something like that", Zuko answered.

„Those crazy old women? Cut me out, I hate them", Toph said.

„If you refuse, you won't go with Sokka", Katara wispered to Toph.

„Ok, I will go. But if she starts talking about my dark future, I will kick her ass!", the little earthbender said.

„And we?" Katara asked.

„We will try to find uncle", Zuko said.

„Alone?" Suki asked.

„Yes, that is better. We attract less attention at us, and we have _enough privacy_", Zuko said, and blushed.

Ouh- ouh.

„For what, if I may ask?" Sokka jumped in moment.

„I meant… We have peace… To explore", Zuko said, but nothing. What has been said, it was.

„Yes, each other", Sokka said angrily.

„Shut up, Sokka", Katara said.

All of them tried to pretend that nothing happend.

Katara looked at the ground disgraced.

Yes, that was unplesantly. Very unplesantly.

„Ok, you two go together, Suki goes alone, and Toph and I go together for some reason" Sokka said.

„We start tommorow", Zuko said. „We have just about six days."

„I agree", Katara said.

Alone with Zuko. Alone with that Princess. Aw, that will be difficult.

Zuko decided to go with Katara. Just becouse she was a strong bender, and Toph was blind, so he thought that she better should be with Sokka.

But he and Katara? They will fight all the time.

That must stop.

They leave tommorow.


	4. Chapter 4

Losing our destiny

Chapter 4

„Can you reach me the towel, please?" Katara said.

Zuko done that.

„Thank you!" Katara said.

Zuko blushed. He touched Katara's hand in the moment when he gave the towel to her.

He is not accustomed to physical contact with girls.

Especially not with Katara.

„Are you all right? You are red in face", Katara gave him a worried look.

„Yes, I am fine", Zuko said. „I'll just go wash myself before we go."

„Ok, and I will pack us", Katara said.

_Alone_, she thought.

Suki went yesterday in the evening. She was alone, so she traveled faster.

Toph and Sokka will travel on foot. Toph was happy. She is very happy when can feel the earth under her feet.

But Sokka isn't. He complains the whole day.

„Shut the hell up, Crybaby, and be a man!" Toph yelled at him. Sokka was mad, and they two fight the whole day.

They two will travel together. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. But now is too late to change plans.

Zuko came back.

„Is Appa ready?" Zuko asked.

„I think he is", Katara said.

Zuko and Katara will travel on Appa. Thank Godness!

Katara and Zuko took their stuff to Appa.

„That isn't fair! They will fly, and we will die on foot!" Sokka complained.

„Sokka, be happy that you don't have to go to Fire palace", Katara said.

Sokka was thinking for a moment.

„Yes, that's true. But, you don't have to carry your food on your back!" Sokka said angrily.

„You will eat it on the first day, anyway. So you will spare us the annoyance", Toph said and rolled her eyes (on her blind art).

„You are evil, do you know that?" Sokka said to Toph.

„Yes, and I am proud on that", Toph answered.

Katara intorrupted their discussion.

„Well, Zuko and I leave now", she said.

„Ok, we will leave for an hour", Sokka said.

„Good luck! And Sparky, don't bother Sweetness. She will kick you down from Appa", Toph said.

Katara gave her an stupid look.

„Ok, I will try to be brave", Zuko said.

„Goodbye!"

„Bye!"

Appa took off, and within secounds they were in the air.

Katara loved Appa, and she enjoyed flying.

Zuko looked at the sun. Greatest fire in the universe. He wished to find Aang. He owned him that.

He owned him his life.

„How much time we have to travel?" Katara asked Zuko.

„I think just one day", Zuko answered.

They sat there a minute in silence.

„You don't have to worry. We'll find your uncle. He loves you. He'll forgive you that betrayal", Katara said.

„Betrayal. Yes", Zuko said.

Katara wished that she didn't say that. Stupid me, she thought.

„I didn't meant…"

Zuko looked in her eyes.

„It is okay. You dan't have to apologize. It is true", Zuko said.

That hurts him. Katara knew it. He has feelings, too. He isn't monster. He isn't her enemy.

He starts to beeing her… Friend.

He is weird sometimes, but sometimes Zuko is… Well, cute.

And he is hot.

What the hell are you thinking? She asked herself in her minds. You can't think about Zuko _like that_!

Hormones, she justified herself.

Zuko was thinking about his oncle, but those minds faded. Now he was thinking about Katara. She felt verry sorry becouse she said that.

Why?

She never felt sorry before when she offended him.

What happened?

Something difficult to understand.

Sky was darker, and sun was replaced by moon.

Zuko and Katara fell asleep.

Stars were shining, and two lonely peolpe were together.

They are not alone anymore.

In the morning, sun shined trough the clouds.

Katara stood up and rubbed her eyes. The morning was wonderfull. She enjoyed every secound. She felt alive and happy. Zuko was still sleeping.

Appa landed. Zuko woke up.

„Good morning!" she yelled optimistic. „Have you slept well?"

Zuko stared at her. He didn't even remember his dream.

„Were are we?" Zuko asked.

Katara sighed.

„You aren't a morning tipe, are you?" she asked him.

„Hm, not really", he answered.

„I see. Well, we are near Fire palace", Katara said.

They were in a narrow street.

„Wait a minute… That is…" Zuk wispered.

„What?" Katara asked.

„Lets go away! Run!" Zuko yelled and dragged Katara away. They tried to run away, but it was to late.

They were surrounded by shaddows.

„What is this?" Katara wispered.

A man got closer to Katara and grabbed her arm.

He wispered in her ear.

„I'm your worst nightmare."


	5. Chapter 5

Losing our destiny

Chapter 5

Katara tined her eyes, trying to see the misterious man.

But, nothing. That man had a black mask on his face.

Zuko frowned. He knew what will happen. But, it was too late.

Some people cought Zuko's and Katara's hands. They couldn't run away.

„Hey! Let us go!" Katara yelled, but nobody listened to her.

The man with a black mask stood in front of Katara.

„There is no escape anymore. You have entered our teritory. Your lifes belong to us", the man said.

This isn't you teritory! It belongs to Fire nation, Zuko thought. But he didn't say anything.

That man's voice sounded familiar to Katara. But she couldn't remember.

„What do you want to do with us?" Katara asked.

„That's a suprise", the man wispered and smiled. Evil.

Katara almost started to cry. What should they do now? Who will rescue Aang? Be strong, she said to herself.

Zuko was silent. There is nothing to do now. They losted their destiny. They are no where now.

They will die. Katara knew that.

She began to weep.

„I will dieee soo young! I never kissed somebody except Aang! But he's a kiiid! I don't wanna dieee!"

Zuko stared at her shocked. What is with Katara now? Why is she so… Girly? And vulnerable?

Puberty. Yeah, that must be.

„Can I kiss him before I dieee?" Katara asked in tears (like a little brat), pointing on Zuko.

Zuko couldn't belive what he just heared.

„W-what?" he asked in shock.

Katara didn't know what she was speaking, but that was on her heart right now.

„I don't wanna die before I kiss someone who is **handsome**!", she said.

The man with a mask started to yell:

„Shut up, little brat! You'll kiss no one!"

Why? Katara didn't understand.

Huh, she didn't understand why did she want to kiss Zuko? Did she said that out loud?

Who cares, she'll die.

„No one will die. Some things are worse than death", the man said.

„Now, let's go."

They passed trought some hidden narrow streets, and finnaly entered one house.

The house was old and dusty.

The misterios men took them to the basement dungeon.

Katara was so embarressed.

Zuko and Katara didn't talk.

Zuko was as red as tomato. He couldn't belive what is happening. This part of town was property of a famous street gaang, Dong Tei.

All in the Fire nation knewed thet. They are successors of the Dai Li. They moved to Fire nation and… Took it.

The men pushed them into a prison and slammed the door.

Zuko and Katara stayed alone, in silence.

How emberrasing, she thought.

What will Aang say? Sokka would kill us, I know. What's up with him and Toph now? What will be with us?

Zuko couldn't tolerate the silence.

„Ehm… Katara? Why did you say those things out there?" Zuko asked, and blushed.

Katara quickly thought.

„To get more time, of course. I planned to escape", Katara lied.

Huh. That was close.

„Oh. Right", Zuko said, a little bit disapointed.

What did he think? That she'll fall in his hands right now? Of course not.

Stupid me, he thought.

„We can't escape", Zuko said.

„I see", Katara answered.

In that moment, the door opened.

The man with a black mask entered the room (prison, can't be called room, but..).

„Well, well. Who is there? Is that the famous little Fire prince? The traitor?" He said, looking at Zuko.

„Let us go, who ever you are", Zuko said.

That voice sounded familiar to Katara again, but she couldn't remember why.

„And who's that? Little waterbender? Katara?" the man said.

Katara was suprised.

„How do you know who I am?" Katara asked.

„I know very well who you are", the man said.

Katara blinked.

„What are you talking about? I don't know you", she said.

„You think?" He asked.

Yes, she knew that voice from somewhere, but…

„Say it, who are you?" Katara said out loud.

The man smiled.

And smiled.

And smiled, again.

„You'll maybe remember now", the man said.

He put down his black mask.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Losing our destiny

Chapter 6

Katara couldn't belive.

„J… Jet?" she wispered.

Jet treacherously smiled and crossed his hands.

„What? You are suprised?" he said.

„But you… You're…" Katara said.

She thought she was dreaming.

„Death?" Jet finished. „As you can see, I am pretty alive."

Yes, he really is. He was standing right in front of her. But, Jet was killed. Jet is dead. She saw that. She tried to heal him, but she couldn't. She never overcamed that. Never. She could never forgive that to herself.

But now, Jet was standing in front of her.

„No. That couldn't be. You're dead", Katara said, looking straight at Jet.

Zuko looked at Katara.

„Why do you think he's dead? You left him there. He could survive", Zuko said.

„But he hadn't pulse. He wasn't breathing", Katara said.

She remembered everything. The spell, Jet falling down, her warm tears streaming down her face.

„I was just unconscious. I survived", Jet said.

Katara started to belive him. Zuko wasn't suprised. Jet is an strong guy. He doesn't die so easy. He'll survive everything.

„Okay. Then, get us out here!" Katara said. They have mission to complite They just waist their time.

„Hmm… I won't . Yes, I think you should stay here", Jet said.

„What are talking about? What are you doing?" Katara said angrily.

„I said you and _your boyfriend_ should stay in prison. You entered our teritory, you deserve that", Jet said.

„We can enter where ever we wi.. Whait a minute. He is NOT my boyfriend!" Katara said, waving her hands in the air.

„Oh, he isn't?" Jet said.

He hugged himself and said with a girly voice : „Please, can I kiss my sexy toy? I will not diee!"

Katara was angry and red in face.

„You stupid moron! I never said it like that!" Katara shouted.

Zuko blushed. „She really didn' say it like that." Almost.

Jet smiled.

„Once, you said something like that to me", he said.

„I was stupid", she said.

„No, you were in love. Nobody can resist me", Jet said.

„Never. You used me. I can't forgive that", she said.

„Hmm. I can't forget some things, too. So, I'll leave you here", Jet said.

„That's stupid Jet", Zuko said.

„Wait! This is your vangeance?" Katara asked him.

„Well… It is", Jet said.

Jet was almostly killed. He survived, and he joined a famous street gaang and became a robber. Nice. Jet isn't good anymore. All becouse of her.

„Can you let us out of here, please!" Katara was begging.

Jet was thinking for a minute.

What mean plan is in his mind now? Katara asked herself. Aang will never be free. All becouse of her. She losed her destiny.

„I have an idea. You kiss me, and you're free", Jet said.

In Earth Kingdom

„Come on, Snozzles! You can't have lunch whole day!" Toph said, pulling Sokka away from a table.

„But I'm hungry!" Sokka said while he was eating his chicken.

„You ate four chickens, five cups of tea, seven potatos and eight eggs!" Toph said.

„You can't know that, you can't see", Sokka said.

Toph hit him.

„I can smell tons of food!" she said, pointing to her nose.

„Okay, okay. We'll go. Just wait a minute till I finish this delicious chickin leg…" Sokka said, but Toph hit him again, and they finnaly leave.

Ha. You can see who wears pants in this ship.

They went in a small house. Madame Linn lives in that house. She is an fortune teller. Toph hates them.

They entered a small room. An old woman was sitting there.

She looked at her guests.

„Welcome, children! Come on, sit!" she said.

They sat in soft blue chairs.

Madame Linn clapped her hands.

„So, whose fortune should I tell first?" she asked.

„Hmm, we are lookin for our friend, in real.." Top said, and Madame Linn grabbed her hand.

„Nice. You are first", she said.

„But.."

„Shhh. Hmm. You have boring and unlucky past. You have many battles in your life, little miss. But, one day, you will mary a handsome man from the Water Tribe. He'll be about three years older than you, and he'll make you laugh all time", Madame Linn finished.

Toph and Sokka looked at each other.

Toph couldn't see that, but she could feel warm blood coming into his cheeks. He blushed.

Toph smiled a little.

She started to love Fortune-tellers.

Katara couldn't belive what she just heard.

„You will what?" she said.

„Just a little kiss. Is this too much for little miss?", Jet said.

Katara was very angry. She wished that she can hit him right now.

„I won't kiss you!" she said.

„Hmm, then die here", Jet said.

„She doesn't have to kiss anybody!" Zuko shouted.

„Will you kiss me then?" Jet shouted at Zuko.

„NO."

„Then, Katara", Jet said.

„On the cheek?" Katara ased with hope.

„No. On mounth, french kiss", Jet said with an evil smile.

Pervert.

„Ieww! That's an disgusting idea", Katara said.

„You choose", Jet said.

Katara sighed.

She must do it, for Aang, for Iroh, for her family. For whole world.

„Okay. I will", Katara said.

She moved closer to his face.

End of chapter 6


End file.
